Moon
by crazyfan15
Summary: "Boy you smell good," he whispered as he wrapped his arms her towel clad body. Orihime froze already knowing who that is.


It was a dark full moon night. The ocean waves were crashing into the rocks at end of a small mountain top. The sand was crisp and cool as a young girl with orange hair walked on it. She was enjoying the breeze as it sweep across her face. The stars weren't out tonight which she was a little disappointed at but she couldn't complain. It was a wonderful night away from **him**.

Orihime couldn't help but ran away from the powerful hollow of Ichigo. He was scary hurtful and will kill anyone without remorse. But there is one thing Orihime can't deny is that he is increable sexy. He looks so sexy after he kills someone who dares look at her twice. She signed. Not to mention that he's very jealous of Rukia as well.

It was very shocking to learn that he both likes them and wants both of them. He can't live without the other. Now Ichigo himself likes them like sisters. He likes Tatsuki, not that Dark Ichigo doesn't find her attracted but she's not his type. Orihime was saddened about that but she got over it eventually over time. But this wasn't the reason why she ran over to her great grandma's beach house.

No it was the fact that he wanted to have sex with her. Fuck her, pop her cherry. No way is she going to lay down with him without him marrying her first. But sadly he can't do that because he's a part of Ichigo and Ichigo loves her best friend. So he's very anger by that and almost tried to force her if it wasn't for his strong control.

She signed again. '_Should I have sex with him_,' she thought. Then she shook her head frantic. '_No way_!' The strawberry locked woman turned and walked back to her grandma's beach house. It was two stories with a basement five bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was painted beige outside with a white fence around it.

Orihime walked in and closed the door, forgetting to lock it. It was dark as she walked to the living room to find the lights. She turned it on brightening everything. "Time for a shower and then I'll watch a movie," she said to herself going up the stairs. She went inside her darken bedroom and into the bathroom that was connected to it, never noticing the golden eyes that watched her full with lust.

She stripped down in the dark and hopped in the shower. She liked taking showers in the dark for some odd reason. Orihime reached for her strawberry shampoo and put some on her hand. She lathered her scalp and then rinsed it under the warm water. Once that was done she shut the water off and stepped out pulling her gray towel around her from the towel holder.

She put another towel in her hair to dry it as she left out the bathroom and into her bedroom. Now I know she can't sense energy well but at least you should have seen that lanky shadow in the corner. She picks out a black pair of panties with a matching bra. As soon as she dropped the towel she felt a pair of arms around her, hot breath fanning her neck. She froze knowing all to well who it was. "Hello _hime_," Dark Ichigo purred in her ear. "W-what are you d-doing here? How did you find me?" Her voice was shaking and nervous.

He rubbed his pale hand across her stomach answering, "I always know where to find you. You are my _**mate**_." She felt her cheeks warm. "I-I see." He kept rubbing small circles around her stomach as she stopped her self from moaning out loud. 'God why me?' He was sniffing her neck. "God you smell good. I love when you shower. I can't wait till I fuck you," he growled.

She blushed and struggled tried to get out of his hold but he was way stronger. "Don't fight me Orihime. I'm not in the mood tonight so just relax." She shook her head. "No way! You're just going to try to get me in bed with you!" He signed. "Hime. Hime. **Orihime**!" She stopped her struggling noticing that he really was annoyed.

"Sorry," she whispered relaxing. He signed again and continued to rub her stomach. It was silent with Orihime feeling like she messed up with him for the night and he thinking about how he's going to word the surprise he had for her. So instead he said, "You should have my babies."

She froze, not believing he just said that. "W_hat?" _He kept on rubbing her stomach like he didn't here her. "You have nice child bearing hips and then your breasts… oh boy we don't want to go there…" She grabbed his hands turning to look at him. "What are you saying? Are you okay, did you get hurt before coming here," she asked really thinking he lost his mind.

He growled and pushed away from her, hands in pockets as he stared out the window. He was obvious annoyed and frustrate. "Hichigo?" He did not turn to look at her. "Hichigo what's wrong? If I said something to make you mad I'm sorry," she said taking a step towards him.

He growled again stopping her. "This is not working! I knew I shouldn't have come here yet," he muttered. The princess cocked her head to the side. "What are you talking about? What's not working?" He signed and glared at her. "Wouldn't you like not to know?" The powerful hollow starting pacing. "I wanted to make this a little romantic by at least playing some music and maybe even giving you a message but I can't do that," he said.

Not she was really confused. '_What in the world is he talking about_?' He signed when he notice her confused pretty face. "You still don't get it do you?" She shook her head no preferring not to speak. He took two strides over to her and grabbed her right hand. He then placed a velvet box in her hand.

She widens her eyes not opening the box just staring at him. "I-is t-this what…" she trailed off. "Just open it," he said before leaving out the window. Knowing he won't be back for awhile she sat down on the bed and just stared at the box. '_Okay… this can't be what I think it is… can it?_' She signed and finally opened the box…

And tears came to her eyes instantly. "Oh my god… this is beautiful," she whispered. It was a golden ring with an emerald on it. Around it was tiny emeralds. "Do you like it," Dark Ichigo asked from the darkness. She looked up and nodded. "I love it!" He actually smiled as he cupped her delicate face in his strong hands. "Good. Because it was a whole lot of work to get this thing."

They shared a kiss that was gentle. So unlike him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her down on the bed. She gasped into his mouth as her head hit the pillow. He lifted up from her mouth as he took the ring from her. "Time to finish up with the mating process," he said smirking as he placed the ring on her finger.

She shivered as he stared into her gray eyes. "I'm going to fuck the crap out of you Orihime," he growled before ripping the towel off of her. She blushed and tried to cover herself but he wasn't having any of that.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. You are mine. I get to look at everything you got." He started fondling her breasts as he place kisses all over her neck. She moaned out loud grabbing his spiky sliver hair. He pressed harder making her tan skin go red from the pressure. Orihime was getting really wet from just hands. He didn't even use his mouth yet.

She started to take off his shirt tugging it off of him. "Impatient are we? Don't worry I'll give you what you want," he said smirking down at her. She blushed. The hollow then continue to play with her breast. Pulling and biting them. She was going to be soar in the morning… Dark Ichigo cupped her core feeling how wet and hot she was.

"Aah! Hichigo!" She arched moaning. "God you're so wet for me. Geez you are such a slut." That made her froze, hurt coming into her eyes. He notices the change in her as she tried to close her legs. With lightening fast moves he had her on top of him looking dead into her eyes. "What's the matter woman? Am I going to fast for ya?"

Little tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she glared at him. "Is that all I am to you? A slut?" She karate punched him in the stomach. That would turned anyone off if it they were normal but it's him. He actually got turned on by that. "Ooooh baby hit me again," he said erotically. She frowned and then out of know where she started crying.

He widens his eyes before signing. "Orihime please don't cry. I hate tears from my women. It's the sign of weakness." She tried to wipe the tears away but they kept flowing. "I-I can't stop," she wailed. He only looked at her with a small smirk on his face. '_She looks so cute like that. I love when she cries.' _He reached up and pulled her hair so she could look at him. "Ow! Hichigo!"

"Listen here hime, you mean a lot to me. You should know that by now. If I call you a slut I don't mean… well you're only a slut to me… But anyway get over it," he said following his speech with a long thoroughly kiss. When he pulls back she had a smile on her face. "I love you," she whispered. His eyes darken to a crimson color. Suddenly the princess found her self on her back with her left leg in the air and Dark Ichigo between them.

"**I can't hold back anymore princess**.** Try to bear with the pain**," he growled out before entering her hard and rough. "AAAAURRH!" Tears were flowing from her eyes as she clutched his biceps hard enough to draw blood. He groaned feeling how tight she was. He starting thrusting in, starting a hard rough pace. She screamed out blood flowing from her womanhood. "Hichigo! Hichigo! I… please…" He growled possessively.

"**That's right! Sing bitch! Sing!**" He shoved himself inside her again all the way to the hilt. More blood gushed out as she cried in pain and pleasure, lifting her other leg. He grabbed it, pulling back and then thrusting himself back again. The bed was starting to move from his hard thrusting. Her tits were bouncing. Sweat was covering her body.

She was in pain but also pleasure. Even though it hurts she would never tell him to stop. They were finally one. Orihime reached up and cupped his face gently as he watched her intensely. "I love you Hichigo… so much," she whispered. He smiled before his face changed to a wild man. He let go of her legs and grabbed both of her arms with one hand. He started pounding her into the bed. "**Say it again**," he growled.

She moaned out confused with what he wanted. "**Say that you love me**." He thrust into her again. "**Say it!**" She moaned. "I love you. I love you! I love YOU!" He growled like a wild animal as she clamped around him. "**Say it again!**" She screamed coming. "I LOVE YOU!" She went limp under him. With one more strong thrust he came inside her hard spilling his seed inside her.

_Moring…_

Gray eyes open to sunlight beaming in them. "Uh…" Orihime groaned and sat up the covers falling off her breasts. She put a hand to her head. "What… happen…?" She moved her legs and notice that she was soar down there. She moved the covers and saw blood. Lots of it dried up on her legs. She widens her eyes, then remembering she smiled a soft smile.

She looked around wondering where he was. "Hichigo?" No answer. She started to panic but then notice a note on her bed. She walked over towards it and lifted it up. _'Orihime I will be back a week from now. I have to go take care of some business. You rest up. I know last night was a little to much for your human body to handle… I'll be surprise you can still move.' _

She knew he was grinning when he wrote that part. _'Anyway when I come back make sure you wear that ring I gave you and that wedding dress I bought you. See ya.' _ She had a confuse look. "Dress? What dress?" Suddenly a silk package appeared out of know where from the window. She gasped in alarmed. "What the hell man?" It landed on her bed. Orihime poked at it making sure there was nothing in it.

Self of sure, she unwrapped it and gasped a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god… this is beautiful." Laid in the silk package was a silver dress the color of the moon. It had a off the shoulder style to it. She smiled. "Thank you… Hichigo." She could've sworn that she heard his crackle of laughter…

Whew! I finish! Finally! I've been working on this piece for… a week. Yes anyway guys happy new years to all!

-Crazyfan15 ^^

_p.s. Rukia's part is coming soon. _


End file.
